


Stay as you are

by Sosamo55



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Seungmin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Hwang Hyunjin, Omega Verse, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Sweet Kim Seungmin, Telepathy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55
Summary: "I tell you channie hyung! I heard him twice! There's no way he didn't hear me yet! I'm worried, what if he heard me cursing assholes? He might think I'm not lovely and wouldn't want anything to do with me!" The boy whined and shook chan's arm as the two were eating dinner together.( Or: the soft a/b/o seungjin AU everyone refuses to write)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

Seungmin always knows what to do.

He always has a plan for all the possible things that will happen when he tries new stuff, he always calculates and weights his decisions, knowing how to act properly.

He's proud of himself for being collected and calm even when he's under pressure.

He rarely feels helpless or distressed, but it all started when he was listening to music one day while scrolling through his phone and suddenly heard someone crying loudly.

He quickly took off his earphones and looked around him. Weird, because his older sister isn't home yet and she's not the type to cry like that, but another cry broke through the silent room, "this can't be.." he whispered to into the silence.

" _Please stop, don't do this_ " the same voice said, it sounded so broken, so afraid, seungmin felt his heart squeezes unknowingly, this is the first thing he hears from his life partner, his _soulmate_. 

Throughout his life, he wasn't the most thrilled person about the telepathy thing soulmates have, but nonetheless, he thinks soulmates are a romantic thing and even if he denied it, he was dreaming of the day he meets his soulmate at.

But now hearing his soulmate crying, sounding so afraid irritated his inner alpha, _why is he this scared? Is anyone hurting him?_ He couldn't help but wonder.

That night he tried communicating with the voice owner but to no avail, he only heard him cry for few more minutes then a faint "I'm scared" was added then everything quieted down. Leaving the young alpha confused and worried.

He talked about it with his older sister at dinner, how he heard the voice out of sudden and didn't know what to do, she looked at him, concern covering her eyes, "your scent soured, it must be tough on you, but it's okay, I hope he's okay and you'll find him soon" she assured him, her calming beta scent, cherry, is surrounding him and calming him down, and when he excused himself to sleep, he found himself staring at the ceiling instead of drafting off.

The next day, seungmin wasn't sure if he slept or not, everything was quite blurry to him but he dressed up and threw his guitar bag on his shoulder then left, his morning classes starts in half an hour and he can't afford to be late, even if he's running on one hour of sleep.

_______

Hyunjin exited his house as quietly as possible, his bag clinging securely on his shoulders as he turned around and closed the door then made a run out of there, running as fast as he can to the bus stop, away from his hellish life at that house.

He sighed as he dropped down on the empty seat he found on the bus, opening up his bag and grabbing his band-aid box and a small mirror, pouting when he saw the cuts he has on his cheeks and on his nose bridge, but started to patching it up anyway, used to this kind of stuff by now.

Walking through the campus, smiling to everyone who greets him and bowing to professors was his personality, with wounded face or not, hyunjin was one of the most popular boys in the designing department, he has everyone on one call away, especially his kind personality and fun yet shy behaviors made everyone fall for him, platonically or romantically.

It doesn't help he was a male omega, attracting too much attention from all alphas and betas around him, his sweet lavender scent and his beautiful shoulder-length blonde hair, his pretty sparkly eyes and pinkish plump lips were enough to make him the perfect omega anyone could wish for.

And hyunjin was too nice to say no, when someone asks him for a date, or to study together, he gets really shy and can't really reject people nicely, he either says yes or just says a lame excuse and runs away, that's why he's always spotted with his alpha best friend, bang chan, a senior year alpha from the music production department, but luckily it was right next to hyunjin's building so they spend most of their time together.

"Hyung, it hurts" hyunjin whined, he tried to protest against chan, saying it wasn't necessary to go to the nurse office, but when chan saw how wounded the pretty boy was he never hesitated on dragging him out of the hallway to treat his face well, knowing hyunjin had done nothing but covering up his cuts.

"I'm really sorry sweetheart, but alcohol normally stings, and the wounds are pretty bad" chan tried his best to focus on releasing calming pheromones, the air thick with sandalwood smell, and hyunjin found himself relaxing at the presence of the older alpha, "why he injured you this badly this time?" The gentle voice burst hyunjin's safe bubble as he opened his eyes, watching as chan re-patched his face cuts with band-aids as well as his fingers that he never paid attention to.

"He tried hitting mother again, so I couldn't just let him be" hyunjin answered lowly, too tired to explain the details, but chan doesn't need to listen to any, already have a full picture of what hyunjin's stepfather does to him and his mum.

Chan sighed and placed his hand on the younger's face, thumb gently rubbing against the soft skin, "just if you let me take some legal actions, my friend's dad works on such cases and I know I can help" a deep sigh escaped chan's full lips and hyunjin smiled sadly, "I still can't, I need to collect more evidences on him" chan opened his mouth to protest but hyunjin suddenly tensed.

_I still don't know who is it_   
_Even though I have an image drawn out_   
_But I'm worried you'll be different from what I imagined._

"...jin .. HYUNJIN!!" Hyunjin refocused on chan's worried face, shaking him and lightly panicking, "Hyung" his tone was way lower than he intended, his eyes finally looked at chan's concerned ones, "hyung I think I just heard my soulmate for the first time" and hyunjin feels as surprised as chan looks like at the moment. "What do you mean hyunie? Are you sure you heard them?" Chan doesn't know how to feel about it exactly, he knows hyunjin has been waiting his whole life to meet his soulmate, and since hyunjin is an omega, means the other is must be alpha or beta, and chan doesn't know if he can really trust anyone with hyunjin yet.

Hyunjin nodded quickly, a small smile creeping to his pretty lips, "it's a he, and he sounded so angelic, the song he was singing is kinda familiar too" chan couldn't help but smile at the boy, "whipped already?" He tried to tease and hyunjin hit his chest softly, face offended, "hey! You know I was waiting for him for so long" and chan just kissed his head and got up, helping hyunjin on his feet too, "I know that sweetheart, just take care, I know he's your soulmate, but I can't let you go with just anyone, alright?" Hyunjin felt his heart warms up at the older's words and nodded his head smiling.

_____

It was at the campus huge garden, later that day, when hyunjin heard his soulmate singing again, he was sketching on his notepad, his phone is on soft melodies but on a low level so he can focus, but a beautiful soft voice cut through his thoughts.

_You, who I've never met before_   
_When I finally meet you on a day I can't predict_   
_When we finally become "we" so I won't just pass by you_   
_So I can recognize you, please stay that way._

_If you're in love right now, please have a beautiful love_   
_Although I'm very jealous, still, I wish you're happy._

_The passionate love and cold people that you have experienced_

**_When you meet me, you won't even remember them_ **

Hyunjin didn't even realize he was smiling widely to himself, he can't help but think of the lyrics he just heard, it felt like his soulmate was singing to him indirectly, the thought alone made his heart race.

But then be wondered, what if his soulmate had heard him before and he doesn't know? Looking back to how much he whines and complains about everything in his head, it would be so embarrassing if his soulmate heard any of it, or worse, if he heard his thoughts about his stepfather, god hyunjin really wishes that it didn't happen.

He waited a few more minutes to make sure his soulmate won't sing anything more, then got back to studying, trying his best even if his head was busy with some unknown soulmate. 

_______

Seungmin banged his head against the wall again, he can't get the rhythm right on his guitar, even when he mastered singing the song for the event his university is holding, since he is one of the art club members and is close to the leader, he managed to get a solo stage to sing and play on the guitar, bang chan immediately agreed on giving him the opportunity, knowing that seungmin has an amazing voice, let alone the song he chose was really great. So being the supportive friend he is, he gave the boy a big smile and a pat on the back.

And seungmin's usually focused, he can work under pressure just fine, but the thoughts of a certain soulmate keep on distracting him, he can smell his own roses scent sours, "take a hold on yourself kim seungmin!" He scolded himself then grabbed his guitar again, fingers ready to play when he heard the unfamiliar voice in his head again, " _I wish he doesn't think I'm some kind of pity omega soulmate, oh my god what if he heard me cussing at our assholes profs? I know they deserved it but he'll think I'm an asshole too- OH MY DEAR GOD WHERE IS CHANNIE HYUNG I CANT ACCEPT THIS_ "

The boy, now surely omega ranted, seungmin found himself unknowingly chuckling fondly about the boy's concern, finding him ranting about what seungmin thinking of him is much better than hearing him crying like yesterday, "channie hyung" he murmured to himself, wondering who might it be to his soulmate.

With now a smile on his face and being more relaxed, he went back to practicing, finding it much easier to focus now knowing his omega is feeling better.

_______

"I tell you channie hyung! I heard him twice! There's no way he didn't hear me yet! I'm worried, what if he heard me cursing assholes? He might think I'm not lovely and wouldn't want anything to do with me!" The boy whined and shook chan's arm as the two were eating dinner together, "I'm sure he'll be head over heels for you as soon as you two meet, but now can we please talk about the decorations for the event? It's only two weeks away and the team needs to start tomorrow" the tired alpha said and hyunjin sighed and opened his notepad.

"I added my last touches today, I'm very sure you can finish making it in exactly ten days if you followed my plan" the blond boy watched chan examine his work then nodding satisfyingly, "that's why I always trust you in these stuff sweetheart, I know you can do what's exactly in my mind" he ruffled the younger's hair, smiling brightly, hyunjin complained but he was smiling as well, thinking that chan's happiness is more important than what his soulmate might hear him thinking about.

"Anyway, you're still don't wanna join? I can make a room for you to perform" he told the boy, since hyunjin was minoring in music production as well, and part of the dance club, he performed multiple times with chan before during high school, but it was when his life was still .. well .. life .. not like how it became when he entered college, now his face is almost regularly wounded so he can't perform with such a state, therefore he kept rejecting chan's offers to get on the stage again.

"I'll maintain it from backstage, I know you have a performance up your sleeves, so I'll maintain the sounds and performers backstages, it makes me feel more useful anyway" hyunjin's pure smile made chan's heart aches, he really wished the best for his childhood friend, "thank you sweetheart, I know you'll do amazing" he patted his head again.

And hyunjin just smiled at him, pure and shining.

_______

A week passed by and seungmin couldn't get the song on the guitar right yet, he's getting more irritated with himself with each day passing, the only thing that calms him down is the sound of his soulmate randomly appearing every now and then throughout his days, he learnt that his soulmate is so kind and somehow likes to help anyone in need but complains a lot about everything, and he thinks of seungmin probably all the time. Seungmin founds himself attached to the omega even before meeting him.

Finding himself in a bad situation, his performance is in only seven days and he still hasn't mastered his instrument, seungmin decided to visit chan at the art club room, knowing he's close to han jisung and the boy can play guitar easily, he might help.

He pushed the door and entered the club, a lot of people came to his view, a lot are gathering to plan out stuff, some are practicing and some are already working on stuff, but most importantly chan was working on his laptop, next to him was a boy with long hair doing the same thing chan is doing, his grab on the strap of the guitar bag on his back tightened and walked to the older, tapping his shoulder.

"Seungminnie!! What are you doing here?" The older alpha said, smiling brightly at seungmin, calming the younger down without him realizing it even, "I know you're busy hyung, but I need a small help if you can" the boy said honestly and chan nodded quickly, "go ahead, what is it?" And seungmin told him about the situation and how he needed jisung's help, chan nodded understandingly, "sure thing dear, let me grab my phone to call him, he's probably asleep somewhere now" he answered chuckling.

"Jinnie, pass me my phone," chan told the blond boy next to him, who quickly looked at him confusedly, chan ushered to his phone and he quickly grabbed it for him, his eyes locked with seungmin's, and both of them bowed lightly for each other then minded their own business, "yah han jisung, get your ass here, seungminnie needs some help" he heard chan talk and couldn't help but smile, jisung was part of chan's production group, with him, jisung and changbin, all of them are music production major but in different years, knowing as 3racha.

"He's be waiting for you in the third studio, as I thought, he's asleep" chan shook his head making seungmin chuckle, "thank you hyung! Gotta go now" he excused himself and left to find jisung.

_____

"Hyung" hyunjin nudged chan's side, making the alpha take off his earphones and look at him, "do you by chance know everyone on the list for Friday's event?" Hyunjin was sure his soulmate has something to do with the next Friday event, and he's definitely a student in their university, "yeah I do, why? Is there anything wrong?" The alpha asked, a little bit worried already.

Hyunjin shook his head, "I think my soulmate is here, and he'll perform next Friday" that made chan worried for sure, "why do you think so?" Hyunjin hummed, "he's been singing the same song throughout the whole week, getting so stressed about it and saying he only has one week for the event, he even mentioned you once" chan stayed silent, knowing he's not that close with everyone who will perform, sure he knows them, but his friends are only six, jisung and changbin, seungmin, minho and felix, and lastly jeongin, but three of them are already mated, leaving only changbin, seungmin and jeongin.

Hyunjin never mentioned if his soulmate was an alpha or beta so it might be any of the three, and yes he knows the songs the three of them will perform but he doesn't know the lyrics, so there's no use to ask hyunjin about it, "whoever it is, he's not a bad person then," chan smiled and hyunjin mirrored it. 

______

" _Now I'm even more excited for Friday's event to meet you! My soulmate"_

"Seungmin? Are you even listening??" Seungmin snapped out of his daze as jisung raised his voice, "yes, I'm sorry, I suddenly thought about something and got distracted" he said and sighed, jisung hummed, putting down his guitar, "you really do look distracted, wanna talk about it?" And seungmin slowly did the same and nodded, looking at the ceiling, "it's my soulmate, I started to hear his voice a week ago" he said truthfully.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Jisung asked calmly, "no" he shook his head, "actually, he's quite cute, but sometimes I hear him cry out of fear, it tortures me that I can't help, it looks like someone is beating him up or something, I don't really know, and just now, he said he's excited to meet me at Friday's event" seungmin sighed for the nth time that day then looked at older omega, "he's somewhere within our university then" the omega nodded, "why don't you try talking to him? Get to know him better, maybe even ask to directly meet up!"

"I don't know if you caught up with the fact that I don't know him yet??" Seungmin side-eyed him and jisung looked confused, "you don't know that you can actually communicate with your soulmate through telepathy? Wow, the top student has no interest to search up about soulmates," jisung teased but smiled nonetheless, "soulmates hears each other's voices when they're solely and fully thinking about each other, even if you don't realize it, if you were thinking about them, they'll hear whatever it is"

Seungmin stayed quiet for a second, processing all the informations he got then gasped, "holy shit do you mean he might heard me calling him cute?" Jisung's chuckles were enough to answer him.

Seungmin should be careful when he thinks about his omega.

_______

Three more days to go till Friday. And seungmin still has absolutely no idea what to say when he tries to communicate with his omega, his sister told him to just be nice and try to get to know the boy better.

He sighed and sat down on his bed, trying to focus on how he imagines his soulmate to look like, since he heard him wonder if seungmin will like his long hair or not, so he has some sort of idea what the boy is supposed to look like-

" _No, go away!! Don't touch me!"_

Seungmin shivered when he heard the sudden scream, his soulmate's voice was shaking from anger and fear, "calm down, are you okay?" Seungmin repeated that sentence in his head multiple times, praying and wishing his soulmate will hear him.

" _Y-You can hear me?"_

Seungmin sighed, "I do, tell me where are you, you sound in danger, let me help" he tried convincing the other.

_"NO! He will hurt you too, I can't risk this"_

Seungmin's eyebrows knotted together, was about to say something but his soulmate's prayers made him quiet down, he was chanting " _please don't hurt her_ " like it's the only thing he knows.

"Please be safe" seungmin whispered when the voice stopped, too worried to sleep, so instead he tried to sing for his soulmate, knowing how the other kept on complimenting his voice.

"Be safe"

_______

Seungmin never heard anything from his soulmate after that night and it made him so anxious and worried, what if something really bad happened to the poor omega? He couldn't stop thinking about him, and tried drowning himself with the practice for his stage, with jisung's help he managed to perfect his performance.

His soulmate's words ringing in his ears, they're supposed to meet today, the young alpha has no idea who's his soulmate is and where to find him but he hopes for the best, "can you please check your mic" a familiar voice snapped him out of his daze, he looked up to see a blond boy with long hair and few band-aids on his face, his makeup looks really soft as he was dressed in a white t-shirt and light blue denim jacket and jeans, his long hair is tucked behind his left ear. Seungmin was so taken back by the boy's beauty that he didn't even react.

"Umm .. your mic?" The pretty boy said and seungmin blinked, blushing slightly from embarrassment, and nodded, "I checked it already with chan," he replied hurriedly, the boy smiled slightly and nodded, his lavender scent is so calming around both of them, "can you tell me your name please? I need to give you your card to pass to the waiting area" seungmin can't help but feel like the boy's voice is so familiar but he knows he has never met him, he wouldn't dare to forget such a pretty face.

"Kim seungmin" the blond smiled and nodded, opening a drawer then pulling a sign with seungmin's name on it, "you can go from that way, good luck" the boy's who seungmin assumes he's only one inch or two taller, smiled so purely, so angelically, like he never made a mistake in his life, and ushered to the room next to them, seungmin bowed to him, whispering words of graduate then move away.

_______

After warming up his voice and checking his guitar strings, seungmin's stage is the next one, he watched as changbin and jeongin were singing and rapping together, trying to do breathing exercises, he wasn't scared, his mind is just really packed with so many stuff, "your turn is in one minute," he heard the pretty boy says, seungmin turned around and looked at him, he was smiling politely at the boy, so seungmin returned the smile, "you know, I didn't catch up your name earlier" the boy's eyes widened as he didn't expect seungmin to ask that but smiled warmly nonetheless, "Hwang hyunjin"

Seungmin's expressions softened, " _even his name is pretty_ " he thought to himself, breathing out a deep sigh, he walked onto the stage as changbin and jeongin walked past him.

The venue gave a loud round of applause, seungmin looked at the blinding light ahead of him then smiled softly at the crowd, "Hello, my name is kim seungmin," he introduced and sit down, placing his guitar on his lap and adjusting the mic, "the song I'll be singing tonight is dedicated to someone I still don't really know but I hope they'll be by my side soon" his eyes are looking around the crowd, from face to another, "I hope everyone will enjoy and find their own lost pieces"

With that being said, seungmin looked down at his guitar then started singing softly, his voice filling up the huge venue, his mind is thinking about one and specific soulmate, wishing and praying for him to appear magically. 

_Some day, in front of you, I'll embrace everything_

_So I can recognize you_   
_I will find you_

**_Please stay as you are_ **

_______

Hyunjin felt the tears fill up his eyes, but this time he can't smell his scent sours, nor himself shaking out of fear, the soft yet intoxicating roses smell is clouding up his head as he looked the boy bowing to the crowd, he faintly can feel someone patting his head, and from the smell, he knew it was chan going into the stage with 3racha.

Seungmin got to back stage again and hyunjin did the first thing that came to his mind, quickly grabbed seungmin's wrist.

" _Hello soulmate_ "

Seungmin doesn't know if he heard the sound in his head or the boy really said that, but his mind was filled with nothing but the thoughts of why the boy was crying, "why are you crying? Is there anything wrong? I'll help you" he tried to not sound as aggressive as he felt, the thought of his soulmate getting hurt like the past two weeks irritates him.

Hyunjin shook his head and looked at seungmin's eyes, lips shaking then he laughed while crying, "I'm just ... _I missed you"_

Hyunjin knows it's stupid to miss someone you never met but he really waited for seungmin his whole life and when they finally learnt to talk through telepathy, hyunjin got scared and ignored him.

Seungmin felt his heart fluttered a little bit, looking at his soulmate, now knowing how he looks like, he was somehow like he imagined, but definitely prettier, way too prettier than he thought. He reached to his pocket and brought his napkin to wipe hyunjin's tears, "don't cry" he whispered and hyunjin nodded, "are you okay?" The omega shook his head and seungmin's heart shuddered, looking at all the wounds on the boy's pretty face.

"I'm sorry" hyunjin whispered and seungmin frowned, "why are you sorry darling?" He tried to sound as soft as possible, wiping away the boy's tears with his thumb now, watching as hyunjin leaning to his touch, "your sweet smell soured suddenly, I'm really sorry for being a fucked up omega already" and if seungmin's heart hasn't shuddered enough then it was surely now.

"Hey, please don't say that, everything will be okay" he tried reassuring the boy who's doing his best to stop crying, "this is definitely not the first impression I wanted to give you about me" hyunjin murmured while pouting, only a few stray tears are escaping his eyes, seungmin couldn't help but smile at that, hand leaving the boy's face then looked around them, "lix, take care of hyunjin's part, will you? We need to take a break for the rest of the night" he told his friend who just came out of changing room, the freckled boy saw the situation and nodded quickly, "go ahead minnie, I got your back" he beamed happily and seungmin grabbed hyunjin's hand, dragging him out of the building.

_______

" _Can you hear me?_ "

Seungmin looked at the boy next to him, who was looking at their intertwined fingers in awe.

" _Yes. I do_ "

" _I feel awkward to speak with my voice_ "

Seungmin chuckled at that.

" _Well, how about introducing ourselves again?_ "

" _Sounds good to me I guess, I'm hwang hyunjin, sophomore, designing major, your soulmate_ "

"I'm kim seungmin, sophomore as well, computer science major, your alpha soulmate" seungmin tried speaking out loud, which made hyunjin looked at him in awestruck expression, "your voice is so soothing" he blurted out without realizing then blushed hard when seungmin chuckled, "thank you so much, darling"

"How did you know I was your soulmate?" Seungmin asked, thumb rubbing softly against the other boy's hand, hyunjin fought the urge to purr loudly as seungmin was _probably unconsciously_ releasing happy and calming pheromones, "since the first time I heard you in my head, you were singing the song you just performed, I really got attached to your voice so I recognized it quickly when you were on stage. How about you?"

Seungmin hummed then looked at hyunjin's expecting eyes, "you once talked about your long hair, and mentioned we'll meet during the event, you even said you're a male omega and close to chan hyung, so I made a wild guess" he chuckled when hyunjin blushed out of embarrassment, covering up his face shyly, "Hey hey, it's okay, it was really cute to listen to you talking all the time"

After hyunjin's nod, silence engulfed them, it wasn't heavy, and neither of them felt the need to talk and fill up the lack of conversations.

" _I've never felt this content in my life_ "

" _Neither did I"_

_"Thank you for not hating me for ignoring you three days ago"_

_"I'm not mad, and I'm in no way hating you, but I'm really worried, are you okay? I'm not joking I can really help, of course if you let me"_

"I'm scared he'll hurt you the way he does to me and mother" hyunjin squeezed the boy's hand unconsciously, seungmin slowly inched closer to the boy and raised his head by his chin softly, "hyunjin, I'm your alpha, I will protect you, nothing will hurt me or you, please let me help" he told the boy as sincere as his voice and emotions let him be.

Hyunjin stared at the boy, processing his words slowly, he has his alpha now, his soulmate. He's not alone.

"It's my stepfather" he whispered, voice suddenly small, his refreshing lavender scent filled with distress, "mum remarried few months before I got into college, and I wasn't home that time, I was still with chan hyung in Australia, when I started to live with them, he changed his behaviors as mum said, mum is beta and he's an alpha so I thought maybe because I'm an omega and he couldn't stand me," he didn't realize he'd started to shake until seungmin hugged his waist.

He breathed deeply, taking in the soft and beautiful smell of roses, "I asked to leave, to live in the dorms of my university, but he got aggressive and screamed at me, my inner omega immediately surrendered as he has a scary and strong alpha aura, he sometimes beat mum and I step in trying to help her and take all the beating, but it's just .. scary"

Seungmin's heart broke again, thinking back about hyunjin's cries and screams for help, he felt rage buildup in him but didn't let it show as he focused on releasing calming pheromones so the tears in the omega's eyes won't fall down.

"Everything will be okay I promise" he whispered and kissed his head unconsciously as he usually does to felix but quickly realized what he did so he backed off, "sorry I didn't realiz-" he tried to explain himself but hyunjin looked at him with wide eyes, filled with unshed tears and blushed cheeks, lips gaped, then he slowly smiled shyly and placed his head on seungmin's shoulder.

" _Thank you_ "

Seungmin sighed in relief soundlessly then smiled, "my dad is a lawyer and my other dad is a police officer who works on domestic violence cases, they'll be more than happy to help, me as well, as I said, everything will be okay" he reassured him.

Silence took over them again, hyunjin trying his best not to sleep in the warmth of seungmin's hands as he buried his nose in his soulmate's neck, seungmin's hand securely holding the omega's waist, their fingers still intertwined.

Peace.

" _Can you sing for me, seungminnie?_ "

Seungmin smiled softly and nodded, his thumb is still softly grazing the omega's hand.   
  


_You, who I've never met before_

_When I finally meet you on a day I can't predict_   
  
_When we finally become "we" so I won't just pass by you_

_So I can recognize you, please stay as you are_

_The passionate love and cold people that you have experienced_

_When you meet me, you won't even remember them_

_Some day, in front of you, I'll embrace everything_

_So I can recognize you_

_I will find you_

**_Please stay as you are._ **


	2. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin wrapped an arm around his omega's waist, bringing him closer, "Hey, look at me hyunjin, I'm here, I'll protect you" he tried to strengths his scent, hoping it'll calm the boy down, hyunjin sighed deeply and looked at seungmin, "there you go" the alpha smiled reassuringly and hyunjin nodded.

Two weeks after meeting hyunjin, seungmin was pretty sure he's in love with that boy.

Something about hyunjin was so captivating, maybe it was his adorable way of rambling about something happened in his day to seungmin as he sways their intertwined hands between them, or the way his eyes literally glistens with innocence when he looks up to seungmin as the later calls him, or the wide, dimpled, beaming smile he flashes at seungmin when they meet during lunch break, or his shy giggles and the pretty hue of pink that ghosts his cheeks when they get too close, seungmin wasn't even sure anymore but he knows he's more than willing to sacrifice everything for his omega.

He can't say hyunjin is perfect because no one is, but he's perfect for him, they just _click_ together, and it warms up his heart.  
He knows hyunjin is pretty much an introvert, at the beginning he was too shy to even use his voice, preferring telepathy, but eventually grew fonder to talk to seungmin till the point he was the one to always brings up topics and initiate small talks, on the other hand, seungmin, _who hyunjin got to know is pretty extrovert and basically knows everyone,_ didn't mind quietness or the lack of conversations, usually too busy studying hyunjin's features and his cute gestures, finding a bunch of new reasons to love the boy more each day passing by.

So yes, seungmin is pretty much whipped and he doesn't even mind it.

_Too much for judging felix about being too whipped._

So that's how he found himself carrying hyunjin on his back after the other boy slept accidentally while they were studying together at the library, since seungmin apologized about going on a date with hyunjin so he could write his essay and finish his project, hyunjin offered him to study together instead of a date, and like that he ended up tagging along with his soulmate to the library, each is finishing his work individually, it was nice and quiet, not mentioning the bonus of being able to stare at hyunjin every once a while.

But after about an hour and a half, hyunjin was snoring softly, head on his folded arms and his pretty long hair is falling on his equally pretty face ( _okay maybe not equally because hyunjin is so pretty but that's beside point_ ), he sighed rather fondly, finding the situation cute more than annoying, he took a pity on the boy so he decided to call it a day and just go back home, dropping hyunjin at his house as well.

Seungmin has some kind of idea that hyunjin is a deep sleeper, if any of his whining in the mornings about being late gives any clue, he usually reassure him or chuckle at his childish behaviors. So when he shook hyunjin awake he wasn't _that_ surprised that hyunjin only whined lowly, deciding after few minutes to just give up.

_Fuck it._

And that's how he struggled to carry the tall omega on his back, not like he was heavy or something, but hyunjin was dropped dead at first, later when seungmin managed to carry his and hyunjin's backbag too, the boy gained some consciousness and rubbed his eyes, finding himself on seungmin back definitely wasn't what he was expecting so he clung to the alpha, making seungmin readjust his position so the weight shifted into better angles.

"W-what are you doing seungminnie?" Hyunjin asked, arms naturally hugged seungmin's neck loosely, seungmin hummed, "carrying you home, you can sleep more," and hyunjin immediately argued, saying he can walk and seungmin shouldn't tire himself too, but he yawned in the middle of his speech, seungmin smiled softly at him, wishing he can ruffle the pink hair, "sleep, darling, you're light and also warm," he said with finality.

Hyunjin smiled shyly, deeply touched by the caring gesture, then leaned down, placing his head on seungmin's shoulder inhaling his intoxicating roses smell, calming down himself even when his head is already clouded with drowsiness. "You're the best" hyunjin whispered, sleep taking over him again.

And that's again how seungmin found himself walking through the dark street towards hyunjin's house, illuminated by the yellow streetlights. He walked hyunjin home enough times to remember where it is by now, but this is significantly the first time he visits during night time, remembering how hyunjin always freaks out about that and never allows seungmin to come close to his house at night.

For some reason he felt uneasy, a huge urge to protect the innocent boy sleeping on his back took over him and he felt angry from only remembering what hyunjin's stepfather does, he tried quickly to calm down though, hyunjin's is so sensitive to his scent so he'll definitely wake up if his scent soured a lot.

_______

"Hyunjin, darling, will you wake up for me?" Seungmin gently tried to shake the boy, turned out hyunjin's slumber was lighter now because he woke up way quicker than before, "where are we?" He said, stretching his arms and leaning close to kiss seungmin's neck and scent bland then purr lowly in contentment.

"We're at your house, darling, can I put you down?" He said carefully, hyunjin hummed and finally stood on his own feet and looked around him, he's in his neighborhood and his house was right ther- "WHAT THE HECK? What time is it??" He semi-yelled, fear creeping in his system and shows clearly in his eyes.

Seungmin wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing his omega closer, "Hey, look at me hyunjin, I'm here, I'll protect you" he tried to strengths his scent, hoping it'll calm the omega down, hyunjin sighed deeply and looked at seungmin, "there you go" the alpha smiled reassuringly and hyunjin nodded.

The walk to hyunjin's house wasn't long, it was a nice house, not so big but not too small either, the lights inside were on, and hyunjin couldn't even fish out his keys when the door flew open and a grumpy not so old man appeared, his sickening asphalt scent filling the air quickly, he eyed seungmin up and down, and seungmin didn't say anything, let alone bow, he was a boy of respect but not for this human specifically.

"Who's that?" His deep voice visibly sent a shudder down hyunjin's back, hyunjin looked so small and helpless, "m-my classmate" he lied, seungmin wouldn't care about the lie but he got angry that hyunjin has to lie, but still, he tried to hold himself back, "he was going to go now, isn't that ri- AHH-" hyunjin said lowly then looked at seungmin's eyes, praying for him to just leave but his stepfather grabbed hyunjin's hair harshly and pulled him closer.

"Why the fuck you smell like another alpha? You whore, can't keep this fucking legs closed for your own damn good?? How many times I have to fucking tell yo-" the raging alpha couldn't even finish his sentence when he felt a hard wooden bat hit his arm.

Seungmin sometimes thanks whoever is up there for giving him a great mind and greater consciousness about his surroundings, which allows him to adapt to new environments and find quick solutions, so he didn't hesitate a second when he saw a baseball bat next to him on taking it.

With anger throbbing through his veins, his inner alpha growling loudly at the display of someone hurting his omega, seungmin swayed his bat and hit fiercely at the alpha's elbow, making him yell in pain and drop hyunjin quickly to held his injured arm, hyunjin took it as a cue to run to seungmin's side, eyes watery with tears of pain.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Please don't mind me, what we will do? He'll literally kill both of us now"_

_"Just trust me"_

"Now, I didn't introduce myself yet," seungmin said, with sneering eyes, putting the bat on his shoulder and took some steps towards the man, "Kim seungmin, hyunjin's soulmate, this is all that you need to remember for the rest of your life. The life that I'll make sure to make it a living hell. Each. Single. Day." The alpha grabbed seungmin's collar and pulled him close, growling loudly to show dominance, seungmin only growled back, thankfully they were the same height so seungmin took advantage of that to grab the back of the man's neck and quickly tried to kick his head with his knee.

The man saw that coming and threw seungmin to the ground, cursing his light weight, but seungmin only smiled, getting up, swinging his bat, eyes glowing with pure hatred and anger.

" _How dare you!"_

Hyunjin shivered at that, seungmin probably didn't mean to let hyunjin hear that but he did anyway, and it only added to the scene of seungmin kicking his stepfather in the ribs then hitting his other elbow with back harshly, the same angry smile on his face.

Hyunjin has to admit. He looks _hot._

Seungmin sat on the man's chest, caging him underneath him, "years of torturing an innocent soul for nothing you fucking psychopath! I would've prayed for you to rot in hell but I know for sure you'll be the first one there" seungmin said between his punches, the man tried to throw seungmin again but the pat's hits got him disabled. So he just laughed, spitting on seungmin's angry face the blood that was in his mouth.

"If I'm going to hell I'll make sure to fucking drag you with me, do you hear that? I can hear the police from here, so much for making my life a hell, what will police say when they see how injured I am because an alpha attacked me for no reason?" He said coolly as if he doesn't feel any pain. Seungmin smirked, "oh sure, let's see what police will say" and got up at hearing hurried footsteps.

"Young master, apologies for being late" the head of them, a man in a suit, bowed to seungmin then went to the alpha who was dragged to his feet by two police officers, "Kim hyuk, you're arrested for domestic violence and sexual harassment, you have the right to remain silent," the officer said showing his police ID then they got the disbelieving alpha away, seungmin not losing the chance to glare at him.

"Young master are yo-" the beta in the suit tried to speak to seungmin but hyunjin suddenly run in his arms, seungmin smiled softly at the boy and rubbed his back, probably everything going on was too much on him, he then looked back at the officer sheepishly, "thank you so much hyung, I'm sure you got the file from father already, make sure it's a closed case please" and the beta smiled fondly to him and nodded, "let me give you a ride home, I don't think your soulmate is fond of leaving you now," he told them and hyunjin tightened his hold at that.

"Surely, give me five minutes, I need to talk to hyunjin's mother" and with the beta nodding and leaving, the scene became normal again, police officers dismissed, it was only seungmin and hyunjin now.

"Darling" seungmin's soft voice cut through the silence, "are you okay?" He asked, fingers threading throughout the pink locks, hyunjin swallowed and pulled away, nose and cheeks pink and eyelashes wet from crying, his body is very obviously still shaking, yet his eyebrows are knotted and his lips are pouting, "am _I_ okay? Seriously kim seungmin?" He asked him, adorably patting his lashes to blink the tears away, seungmin barely held back from cooing loudly and kiss him, so he stood still to not hurt hyunjin's feelings and pride.

" _You_ fought my nightmare of stepfather _alone_ and you ask _me_ if I was okay? Stupid! You're totally stupid kim seungmin and I'm totally in fucking love with you" he couldn't even finish his sentence as a broken sob cut him, seungmin finally let himself chuckle, euphoria takes over him at the feeling of hyunjin being his, by his side, with nothing to hurt him, and hyunjin's sobs were actually really cute.

He hugged him again, releasing his calming pheromones, kissing hyunjin's temple, whispering sweet nothings to him till he calmed down, "I love you too my darling, but now we need to calm down your mum okay? She's equally shocked there behind the window" and hyunjin smiled as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand endearingly.

And the two sat down and talked to hyunjin's mother, another round of crying between the son and mother, then seungmin asked for her permission to let hyunjin sleep over at his house. And she gladly said yes.

And that's how hyunjin found himself sitting next to seungmin in a car, leaning on his alpha's shoulders and staring at their intertwined fingers as he always does.

________

_Seungmin was walking carefully to not wak_ _e_ _hyunjin_ _up_ _when_ _his_ _phone started to ring, he sighed, how the heck he'll even reach it? So he decided to ignore it, but then again his phone started to ring, another tone from his regular one, he paled, his father was calling, he quickly stepped aside and dropped the backbags off of his hand and readjusted hyunjin again then answered the phone, "yes?" He said in a low tone to not wake hyunjin._

_"Where are you, sweetheart? There's something important I want to talk about to you" he heard his father says, his tone is serious and steady, seungmin swallowed, "Dad, I'm dropping hyunjin off now, and I hav-" he said but he heard his other father step in quickly, "baby, hyunjin's dad is at their home, that's why he probably didn't want you there, seungmin you might get into a fight with that old rag, I know you're strong but I'm in no way letting my son go like that!" His omega father said quickly, protectiveness taking over him._

_"I originally called to say that it wasn't really hard to collect stuff to put that man in jail, you can go and beat his ass seungmin but I'm sending you a backup, alright? Bring hyunjin home tonight, let us meet him finally" his alpha father told him, tone still at it is, but seungmin knows he was smiling._

_"Alright father, thank you, we'll be there tonight" he then ended the call, pocketing it in his jacket then went back to walking to hyunjin's house again._

_______

"You live .. here?" Hyunjin whispered and hugged seungmin's arm as he looked around, the police officer had already left, the maids opened the door of what looks like a huge mansion for them and bowed, "welcome home young master" both said at the same time, seungmin hummed to them happily then looked to hyunjin, "yes, this is my house"

"Young master, Your parents are waiting for you in the dining room," the maid told him and he hummed again, dragging hyunjin with him, "tell them we'll be there in ten minutes, we need to change our clothes" she bowed and left and seungmin dragged hyunjin behind him.

The boy was quiet till they reached the alpha's room, "didn't know you were rich, you never told me" he pouted and seungmin chuckled, "it's nothing to talk about though, darling, now your clothes got dirty and pretty much uncomfortable as I can guess, I'll take a quick shower, you can change into any of my clothes" he said and ruffled the soft pink hair.

Hyunjin's heart jumped at that, wearing seungmin's clothes means it smells like him. Hyunjin definitely loved the idea, so when he was sure seungmin was showering he stripped down to his underwear and got himself a pair of black jeans and a soft and comfy white hoodie, he tucked his long pink hair behind his ear from on side to show his long and delicate earrings, he took his time to wipe up his face and re-put his makeup again.

He felt pretty, and hoped seungmin's parents will think the same.

"You look so pretty," seungmin said suddenly next to him as he leaned down and grabbed his glasses, "I think I love you the most in my clothes" he hummed to himself, not thinking twice about the fact he was shirtless in front of his omega, and now he thinks he might broke him, 'cause hyunjin looks so red that even his hair is lighter than his cheek.

Seungmin shook his head and continued drying his wet locks and grabbed a big white t-shirt, slipped it on, and threw the towel away, "let's go, darling?" He asked and hyunjin braced himself then turned around, smiling softly, "let's go" he never missed the chance to intertwine their fingers.

He hoped and prayed seungmin's parents will love him.

_________

Not even an hour into meeting seungmin's parents and hyunjin was completely comfortable with laughing openly and being his cute and playful self, he thinks that his nervousness was pointless as the couple was so kind and loving, a perfect parents with a perfect son.

"Oh love look at them, don't they make the best couple ever? Hyunjinnie looks so pretty I can't even imagine how their child will look like" his omega father ranted, lightly shaking his husband's hand, at mentioning the child, _their child_ , both of the boys blushed hard, trying not to look at each other, "father, please hyunjin had enough for one day" he whined half-heartedly and his father chuckled.

"I'm just glad you found an amazing boyfriend baby, and him being your soulmate makes it like tenfolds better, I'm happy for both of you" he then smiled gently, "you guys deserve to be happy and feel loved, the two of you" he then nodded his head after his own words, seungmin smiled softly at his father's words and looked at hyunjin who's smiling happily, tears shining in his eyes, happy tears.

_"You're amazing you know?"_

_"How I'm amazing now?"_

_"Just .. amazing, each day you give me a new reason to love you more"_

_"That should be my line"_

_"Thank you for saving me"_

And seungmin knew he didn't mean only today's actions, that's why he reached out and held hyunjin's hand out and kissed it gently. 

"You're the most welcome, my darling"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea I'll really make another chapter for real lol.  
> it's pretty shitty but I hope you'll like it.


	3. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I'm turning this into a chaptered story but it'll remain completed because it indeed is, while I just add another unnecessary plot lmao. Also if I decided to write the mating smut it'll be on a different work, this will stay a soft and pure love story thank you.

"Baby, are you sure you took everything?? Should we check the list for the third time?" Chan hurried to say; following quickly after his omega best friend.

Hyunjin's sweet and soft voice reassured him after a happy chuckle, "yes hyung, everything is done and I didn't forget anything, and even if so, I'll come back to get it, it's not like I'm leaving the city or something"

Chan sighed; hyunjin and seungmin decided to move in together for their six months anniversary; as it's almost hyunjin's heat again and last time hyunjin's mum had to leave the house for the two so they can finish their business alone.

Seungmin's parents heard about that; mainly from seungmin, _not like hyunjin doesn't talk to them a lot but he was really embarrassed to bring up the topic_ , and they decided to buy them an apartment as their way to show their blessings to the couple, _and lowkey urges them to just mate already but no one heard that._

So chan was helping hyunjin pack all of his belongings; and new stuff he bought as he was so excited since seungmin told him about it a week ago till he woke up this morning, heck he barely slept yesterday; acting like a whole child excited for his first school road trip.

"Angel?" Hyunjin hummed to the familiar voice; thinking that seungmin was using their soulmate telepathy. But a loving chuckle and a hand he knows very well took its place on his waist; "are you ready, darling?" Said the dark-haired boy.

Hyunjin almost immediately leaned into his alpha; purring softly as he nodded, planting a soft kiss on seungmin's neck, never missing a chance on leaving his lavender scent on his alpha.

"This is all you have?" He asked and chan nodded instead, "I can help you carrying it to the car" the older boy offered and seungmin smiled at him, "sure hyung, Thank you"

And that's how the two took few turns on loading up the car with hyunjin's luggage which wasn't that much, really; at least not as much as seungmin's dad and maids had packed for them.

Their way wasn't that far; they still need to be close to their university and seungmin's dads thought about everything it seems. Hyunjin took his time admiring his soft-looking boyfriend; his ever so warm brown orbs and pinch-able cheeks, the pink slightly plump lips that almost always tastes like hyunjin's favorite candy.

Hyunjin was beyond fascinated; and he knows it wasn't because they're soulmates; not because seungmin is an alpha; it's just because seungmin is perfect; perfect for him of course. Whatever he feels he's lacking; he finds seungmin there to complete it for him.

Hyunjin tends to get insecure easily; even when he's amazingly talented; and naturally a sweetheart. So seungmin is always there to smile at him; to encourage him and to shower him with praises and kind words he needs.

While seungmin is the type to get riled up pretty quickly and hyunjin will always sense that and calm him down by squeezing his hands or softly talking to him through telepathy. And seungmin finds himself immediately calming down by a mere glance of his beloved omega.

"You're so beautiful, have I ever told you that?" Hyunjin said before he can filter his thoughts; not that he doesn't mean it though.

Seungmin chuckled fondly; clearly endeared, "yes, yes I get that quite a lot" he stated, sending a warm smile at the boy for a second then focus back on driving, "my lover showers me up with praises every day so I'm well aware that I'm good looking" he barely finished but couldn't suppress another chuckle when he heard the omega laughing cutely at what he said.

Both of them were equally happy, they've been inseparable since they knew they were soulmates, and now, after six months both of them were so happy to actually take another step in their relationship and move in together.

They talked about how they don't want what happened during hyunjin's first heat to happen again, where the omega kept his heat a secret but his mum discovered it and called for seungmin to help.

It was because hyunjin was afraid and not experienced and they're not mates yet, so seungmin took his time to talk to the boy about it, what he wants them to be and when to mate.

Hyunjin was simple, he said he has told seungmin before; which he actually did; during his high fever when they were together dealing with his heat; hyunjin begged seungmin to mark him but seungmin refused, saying that hyunjin wasn't in his right mind.

So they both agreed it'll be done on hyunjin's next heat or seungmin's next rut, and hyunjin been having his pre-heat symptoms for two days now so both of them are giddy, shy, and happy that they're finally officially mating.

"We're here babe" seungmin said and parked the car. The place was nice, nothing _too_ luxurious, as seungmin insists, but he made sure it has the thing that hyunjin loves the most and kept on talking about all the time.

"Oh my lord, seungminnie!! This place is amazing!" Hyunjin gasped and run around the almost empty flat, immediately sticking into the glass wall; "you know how much I wished to live with a glassy wall I can watch the city through it!" Hyunjin chirped happily as seungmin walked slowly near him.

"Anything for you dar-" seungmin tried to finish but got a handful of his brown-haired boyfriend, hands securely looping around the older's waist, "I can't wait for our life together, to spend our mornings together, and cook our lunch together, to watch sappy movies at the evening and do house chores together! This place will smell like lavender and roses mixed in the most intoxicating way ever and I think I might cry from how happy that sounds already"

Seungmin smiled fondly; heart beating so loud against his chest, matching hyunjin's, he was so deeply in love with the boy in his arms that he can't even describe it in words.

"Yes angel. I can't wait either, I'll make sure to treat you like the princess you are" he teased happily and hyunjin hit his chest slightly, a smile tugging at his plump lips.

Both are so ready to face a very new chapter of their lives, but this time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet I guess.  
> hope you enjoyed and as I said this will be a chaptered story but IDK when I'll update.


End file.
